Double-break contacts wherein the stationary contacts have a turn-back configuration whereby current flow therethrough will induce a laterally outwardly directed magnetic blowout force have been known heretofore. For example, A. C. Snowdon et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,885 dated May 17, 1977, shows double-break contacts of that type wherein the stationary contact carrying terminals have a turn-back configuration causing the current arcs upon contact opening to provide magnetic fields in directions to force such arcs outwardly. While such contacts have been useful for their intended purposes, they have nevertheless been handicapped by the fact that while the turn-back configuration and consequent laterally outward arc blowout forces are desirable for high current interruption when the contacts open, they are undesirable during the high inrush currents when the contacts close because they tend to force the contacts open which in turn produces secondary arcs which abrade the contact material resulting in increased contact wear and a tendency for the contacts to weld closed. Therefore, it has been found to be desirable to provide double-break contacts designed and constructed so as to afford increase in the contact pressure on closing while retaining the laterally outward arc blowout forces on high current opening.